Jack Skellington vs. The Grinch
Description. Two classic characters who want to take Christmas duel, one just wants to bring it to Halloween town, the other wants to ruin it for everybody! '' Fight. ''Christmas eve. T'was Christmas evening, and all through the neighbourhood, a green man some would call misunderstood, was hopping down chimnies one by one, and was snickering while having fun, stealing presents by the minutes, as his skin showed the color of spinach, this was the Grinch, '''a guy's who's so evil he'd make quite a few flinch. One thing thing that confused the Grinch, were the presents that woud be stolen by him, the ones left by the creation of Tim, they looked like strange creatures, with even stranger features. He decided to investigate, but he'd have to be stealthy, otherwise he would become an inmate. In a house not far from the one he was in, despite the fog, he saw a skeleton in a Santa outfit with a ghost dog, hopping down a chimney, the skeleton appeared to be quite whimsy. The Grinch and his dog Max, ran out the nearby door, he wasn't going to take this anymore. In the house across the street, The Grinch ran across the pathway made of concrete, a bag of terrible gifts on his back, the gifts bouncing around and hitting each other made the sound "Clank". He suddenly got an idea. He hopped onto his sleigh which had been left on the roof, he thought this plan was foolproof. In the house, the naive skeleton laid down a toy, one that would make the child receving it surely annoyed. But all of the sudden, his dog Zero barked, for he had been sparked. "Hm, what is it?" asked '''Jack Skellington, '''as Zero made his job of being "Sandy Claws" paused. "Hm, a green man in a sleigh you say?" said Jack. "Trying to steal Christmas away?" Zero nodded, as he singled Jack outside to show him the man he had spotted. In his sleigh, ready to fly down. "What are you doing?!" asked Jack, who thought this whole idea was that slightest bit whack. "With you and your terrible toys, I'll be hero for stealing them in the eyes of the girls and boys!" replied the Grinch. "You ruined my plan, you dirty skeleton man! A bit of advice? Leave now, or pay the price!" said the Grinch, who thought the demise of Jack Skellington was about time, all while speaking in rhyme. "...if that's how you see it, then fair game! I may not be the best Sandy Claws, but for ruining Christmas, you'll be the one to blame!" replied Jack as a green slimy creature known as Soul Rubber oozed out of the bag, attaching it's self on to Jack's hand. The stars in the night sky were bright, as the two icons of Christmas prepared to fight. '''MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND TO ALL A GOOD FIGHT.... ENGAGE! Grinch's sled flew off the roof in a streak of red, but as it hit the ground, Jack gracefully danced around it, causing the Grinch to go straight to the door of a house, crushing tree, presents, and a mouse. The Grinch growled, as his Santa hat made his head cowled. He hopped out of the sleigh, Max and bag in hand, angirer then a person who wants peace in the middle of a mariachi band. He ran towards Jack, hitting him on the head with his present sack. As Jack as sent flying into a lampost, he was alerted by his pet ghost, that the Grinch kind of liked to boast. "You think you can beat me? Preposterous! You creature that is monsterous!" said the Grinch, Jack, being that slightest bit miffed, got up and smacked the Grinch with his own sack in a streak of swift. As the Grinch was knocked into the air, he's Wilhelm Scream made the entire neighbourhood aware. As the Grinch was falling, he hit the ground but got back up, ready to start brawling. He reached into his bag, and pulled out a saw. He dashed towards Jack, who only just barely saw. As h- Deadpool: "HEY HEY HEY! You can't use the same words to rhyme! What, is your brain covered in grime? During school, you were probably a sleepyhead!" Aren't you supposed to be dead? Deadpool: "Hey fuck off! That was bias and you know it! Go stick your head in a tar-pit!" The Merc with a Mouth walked off screen, off to find the nearest chimichanga serving canteen. Oh, we writing a fight, correct? Hold on, let me double-check. Ah, indeed we were, let's go back to the fight between the skeleton and the man in fur. The Grinch was slicing at Jack's arm, as he smiled a smile with no charm. Jack, to counter this, latched his soul rubber on the Grinch's leg as he hissed. Jack swung Grinch around at high speeds, something that would surely make any normal man bleed. He slammed the Grinch onto the road, and then into a house which would temporarily be his abode. Now, the Grinch was getting angry, for he had been launched into a pantry. He hopped out, ready to get back into this bout. He ran up to Jack, whom he smacked. As Jack was in a faze, Grinch had an idea that would make Jack feel like he was in a maze. He opened his mouth, and Grinch's stink breath was blown, however, it had no effect, for Jack did not have a nose. This gave him time to recover, which let him put down a booby-trapped present and recover. The Grinch, who's vision had been covered by his own breath, he realized that he was fighting a man who should be of death. He knew he was a supernatural creature, and he was somewhat of a cheater. However, him pondering was abruptly ended when he saw Jack's "present", which he was able to place because he avoided the Grinch's awful scent. The Grinch opened it, out came something that scared him stiff. As the Grinch was stunned, Jack popped out, it was his turn to have some fun. "Blazing Fury!" said Jack as he was engulfed in flames, who was ready for the Grinch to get maimed. He charged at the Grinch, full force while on course. Grinch was in shock, he didn't even in attemped to block. Jack connected, as a fireball that was unexpected. As Grinch fell on his back. he was the victim of thunder bolt magic by Jack, it connected five times, which realistically would've turn the Grinch to slime. However, this is One Minute Melee, which is essentially child's play. A place where the strongest could lose to the weakest. Anyways, back on point, Jack leaped into the air and had Pumpkin Bombs appointed, onto were the Grinch was. To counter, the Grinch took out his Rotten Egg Launcher which he had just in case he was in an encounter. The eggs and bombs collided, as both soared through the air, guided. "You should just give up, this is lopsided!" said the Grinch. However, he was hit by one of the Pumpkin Bombs, which made him not even the slightest bit calm. Right now, he was really mad, and really bad. Now, his mission wasn't to steal from Whoville, it was to make sure that the skeleton was truly killed. He took out a slime shooter, something that would make him a official poluter. He shot multiple balls of slime. "Jack, for you, it's bedtime!" said the Grinch sadistically, Jack could only look at him suspiciously, but was soon covered in green ooze. "Come on Jack, don't look so blue!" said the Grinch. "Or should I say Green!" he followed in a tone awfully mean. Jack was on the floor, barely being able to take anymore, however, he couldn't let Christmas be taken by the Grinch, he had to think of an idea in a pinch. Suddenly, it came to him, one that would surely make the hair on his be trimmed. He got up, as he was accompanied by his ghost pup. Heis body was covered in flames once again. this time however would cause the Grinch even more pain. Emerged was Jack, in his Pumpkin King form! "Transformations? That's surely against the norm!" said the Grinch, while Jack merely laughed. Unlike the time when he was shot down by a round of anti-aircraft. He danced and pranced, which Grinch thought gave him an attacking chance, he ran up to him only to be burned, a treatment he surely earned. Jack then sent out a ring of fire, which hurt the Grinch more then being covered in barbed wire. Jack transformed back into his Santa form, as the Grinch was still on fire, way too warm. He stop, dropped, and rolled. Good thing it didn't get to his eyes, otherwise he'd have a permanent blind fold. Jack began to dance once more, and with it, he created ice meteors! Well technically they were giant chunks of hail, but what are you gonna do to me, blackmail? Anywho, the Grinch looked up and he saw the giant ice, a sight to him that truly wasn't nice. He tried to get up, but it was too late, Grinch was crushed, and made as flat as plate. K.O The ice chunks disipated, and all we could see was a man truly hated. The ice had left a giant crater, and in it was the man with the sweetness of a seasick aligator. (I don't care if it's suppossed to be Crocodile, Kyle. And I don't care if your name isn't that, twat) All he could do is moan, but his heart was still grown. A usually peaceful skeleton, fighting for what he believes in. And trying to make kids happy. Was this what this fight had been? As Jack walked towards the Grinch, struglling to get up, Jack offered him a helping hand up- Deadpool: "You did it again! I swear to god you will be slain!" ANYWHO, Jack helped the Grinch to his feet, who was now feeling unsually up-beat. He shaked Jack's hand. "Sorry about all that, I should give you a back pat. It's only proper manner" said the Grinch, ignoring proper grammar. "No, it's fine" said Jack, who noticed Zero playing with the Grinch's own cainine. He smiled. "Well, I must be off, I have to deliever the rest of these presents". said Jack. "Me as well, I have to return them all these presents" said the Grinch- Deadpool: "OH THAT'S FUCKING IT! COME 'ERE YOU!" Sans: *hey, you shouldn't tell the writer what to do, otherwise you'll have a bad rhyme. *ba dum tss* Deadpool: "GAHHHHHH!" O...k, let's just ignore that situation, and let's get back to my creation. "You know...I could always use a few more hands on board, and another sack for the presents to be stored. Whatdya say?" asked Jack. "Sounds great, I'm ready to start on a clean slate" And with that. Jack, The Grinch, Zero, and Max all hopped on Jack's sleigh. Ready to give presents and save/ruin Christmas Day. Result. THIS MELEE HAS BEEN WON ''' '''BY JACK SKELLINGTON. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BonBooker Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees